Fun
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Jackie and Jack during those missing four months before the movie even started? What trouble did they get into and what adventures did they have before meeting the guardians and facing the Boogeyman? Well, here are your answers.
1. Just What Did Happen?

**I feel horrible on not writing on Jackie in forever. But life, school, and my muse was screaming at me elsewhere. So, when I looked up it had been over a bloody year. **

**I decided to start on the prequel to my story for two reasons. The one listed above and I have hesitations to start on the sequel. Mostly because I've been waiting to see if they'll make a movie sequel. If they do I don't want my own story blowing in the wind and have no connection to it. **

**Has anyone heard if they're making one or not? If so please let me know. I'll wait a little longer, and possibly finish one of my other stories, before I begin working on the sequel. But I still feel bad about leaving all of my awesome fans waiting. So, for now I guess you guys will have to be happy with this one. I hope it can hold you over until I decide what to do.**

* * *

It's weird not being seen. I feel like a ghost even though I can't walk through walls or fly. When people walk through me it's more odd than frightening. Although every now and again, if I'm not paying attention, someone might startle me doing that. Must be a force of habit.

Jack's been really nice about the whole thing. He's tried to comfort me but in the end there's only so much he can do. After all he's in the same boat as me. I honestly don't know how he's dealt with not being able to communicate with anyone for as long as he has. I would probably have been fine for a while but eventually anyone would go insane. You'd question whether or not you actually existed after a time.

I've also found out the other's the Man in the Moon have picked out aren't exactly the most friendly bunch. Kind of surprising. They ignore Jack and are either too busy to hang out with him or don't seem to care. What a bunch of jerks and I'm including the big ones. They honestly can't take one day or night out of their busy schedules to at least talk to him? But Jack doesn't seem to care anymore. I think his tough attitude is like a shield he's built up over the years. A self-defense mechanism. The mind is an amazing thing.

He's still a little stunned about me being able to see him and having no clue what's going on. Although I think he's secretly happy I'm not rejecting him or running away. Poor boy's been alone for so long. Even if I had somewhere to go I couldn't just up and leave him by himself. But I do have to check one thing. That's why tomorrow Jack's going to fly me to my address. Not like people will freak out seeing a girl hurtling through the sky.

Then I'll be able to figure out once and for all if I'm in the movie universe or still in my own. If it's the first… I'd burn that bridge when I came to it. If it's the second I really don't know my own universe and I have a lot to tell Mema. She's the only person who'd believe me about this whole thing anyway. Well, if she can see me that is. I don't have a good feeling about this.


	2. Alone Alone

There's nothing here. Jack flew me to where my address was. And there's nothing here but a parking lot. He suggested I made a mistake or we took a wrong turn but I knew better. This answered at least one question. I was no longer in my own universe but in the Rise of the Guardians movieverse. I had no clue how I'd gotten here or what was going to happen next.

All I knew was that no one could see me, hear me, or even come into contact with me. Except for Jack. He patted my back and didn't leave my side as I just stood there and starred for what must have been five minutes straight at the lot where my house should have been. I secretly wondered if there was even some other version of me running around this world or if I was a square peg in a round hole.

This entire situation reminded me of a quote I once heard. "Alone, all alone. Nobody, but nobody can make it out here alone," I remembered.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a quote someone once said. I think someone named Maya Angelou. Whoever it was has a point. Who are we all by ourselves? Do we even exist? Humans and whatever the hell we are weren't meant to be out here all alone. We're sociable beings. So…" I turned to him. "Jack? You mind if I hang out with you? I wouldn't be bothering you would I?"

"You kidding? You're the only person who's hung around me more than five minutes in over three hundred years. And talking to you is way better than the one way conversations I'm used to."

"You must be a strong person Jack. I don't know how you lived alone for so long but I'll promise you this. As long as I'm here I'll stay by you and be your friend."

"Friend?" he was a bit shocked by my offer.

"You act like I have cooties or something," I lightly kidded.

He caught on I was joking after a moment and rolled with it. Probably trying to distract me from the fact I no longer had a house or family waiting for me. "I bet you're infested with them," he grabbed his staff and acted like he was backing away in fear.

"You better watch out," I took a step forward. "You might just catch 'em!" I made a jump for him but he was too fast.

"No, no!" he acted like a B list actress in an old horror movie. "Stay away! Whatever will I do against a threatening girl?" he taunted me a bit by using his staff to quickly flip my hood up over my face.

"Oh it is on mister," I pulled my hood back down. "You better run little rabbit 'cause this kitty's got claws!" I charged at him.

"I'd say more like kitten," he smirked jumping onto a light post.

"You know cats can climb right?"

"I'd like to see you get up here," he waved his stick at me.

"You just taunted the tiger!" I yelled. It was that same day I found I could run far faster than a normal human and jump much farther. Jack considered this fact the next time we got into a fake battle. He knew the tiger always came out on top. Even when he froze my legs to the ground. Cheater.

* * *

_I know these aren't the longest chapters in the world. I'll try to work on that but I need to get back in the swing of writing Jackie again. But she'd such an interesting character it should be fun. Until next time!_


End file.
